Beautiful First
by FlamingInk987
Summary: Her breaths were already beginning to become shallower and goose bumps appeared on her skin. Anticipation had been building up inside her the entire night, but fear was there too. She had no idea what to do or how it felt. All she knew is that she was making love to the women she cared so deeply about. That she could handle.


**It may be a bit early, but I really did not expect to have this finished so soon (this is clearly my longest one-shot yet). Alas, Merry Christmas to my beautiful, perfect wifey! I love you with all my heart - think of this as an early Christmas surprise xxx As to my fellow readers! Enjoy :)**

**Beautiful First**

This was it. This was the date that had marked the three month anniversary of JJ's and Emily's relationship. The blonde was happy, ecstatic even. It wasn't that she didn't think it was going to work out between the two of them, she never doubted that in her mind, it was just the fact that Emily was a woman. JJ knew how that sounded. But the thing is, JJ had never had the urge to kiss a woman, let alone engage in a serious relationship. After being confronted by various members of her team, she knew that she couldn't ignore the feelings she had any more.

Much to JJ's surprise, Emily had been extremely understanding and patient with her. It had taken two whole weeks for JJ to finally gather the courage to kiss Emily, and even then, it had only been a peck on the lips. She'd blushed afterwards and Emily had chuckled, defending that she wasn't laughing at the blonde, she just found it cute. And then, just before JJ escaped from Emily and slipped into her home, the older woman had gently placed two fingers under her chin and pulled her lips to hers again, placing a gentle open-mouthed kiss against them.

JJ had stood in shock as Emily whispered good bye to her and placed another kiss on her cheek. She waited until Emily had driven away from the curb and then slowly rose her fingers to her lips. She blushed, again, and a small smile appeared on her face. She felt like a school girl with a crush all over again. JJ knew that she'd made the right choice to tell Emily how she felt about her. JJ had dreamt of Emily that night; of her lips and her smile and her eyes…

Which brought her to this moment. It was late since their dinner at the restaurant had lasted longer than expected. Of course, JJ didn't mind, she loved Emily's company. They never ran out of something to talk about or something to discuss. And JJ just loved to listen to Emily talk. Especially when something was brought up that particularly interested Emily. The older woman could talk for hours about something that excited her and JJ would just sit and listen with a small smile on her face. She loved the twinkle of enthusiasm that appeared in Emily's eyes and the tone of passion that filled Emily's voice. She could say, plainly and truthfully, that she was falling for this woman. And falling hard.

Which was why she decided tonight would be the night.

"What're you thinking about?" Emily pulled JJ from her thoughts, glancing briefly at her girlfriend before turning her eyes back to the road. "Did I mention that you looked beautiful tonight?" she asked softly, her eyes darting to the rear view mirror.

The roads were unusually empty. It might have been because of the late hour, but either way, it was a rare occasion, and one Emily took to her full advantage. Instead of speeding up, she slowed down. She'd do anything to spend more time with the beautiful woman sitting next to her. Anything.

"You did," JJ blushed a little, dropping her head with a small smile. She was complimented frequently by Emily and she would have thought she would have grown accustomed to it by now. But she hadn't. It was the way Emily made her feel… "I'm just thinking about us," she admitted quietly. "Three months," JJ's smiled grew.

"Yeah," Emily chuckled, smoothly following a bend in the road. "The best three months of my life," she told honestly. She reached her hand out and placed it gently on the blonde's knee. JJ's cheeks flushed, not because of embarrassment, no, but because of the feel of a warm churning low in her stomach. Emily never touched JJ to try and gage a reaction from her, she just enjoyed having personal contact with the blonde. JJ's feelings were mutual. "I'm the luckiest woman alive," she smiled. "And to be able to call you my girlfriend…" the brunette turned and locked eyes with JJ, letting the sentence hang in the air as she conveyed her feelings with her eyes.

JJ took hold of Emily's hand and brought the brunette's knuckles to her lips, placing a soft gently kiss against each of them. "I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one," JJ said with ease. "You've been so understand with me," she entwined her hand with Emily's. "I doubt any other person would have been willing to wait so long."

"I would wait forever if that's what it took," Emily spoke gently. She meant it. She really would wait forever. Just to know that the younger woman spent time thinking about her and enjoyed her company made Emily's heart soar. She didn't care how long she had to wait. All she cared about was making JJ happy. And she was confident that she was doing a good job. "You mean so much to me…"

JJ smiled and chewed her bottom lip self-consciously. "You mean the world to me."

Emily's head turned and she looked at JJ. Her gaze dropped to JJ's lips and lingered there for a few seconds before she silently scolded herself, turning her head back to the road. Never once had she tried to take advantage of JJ or forced her to do something she didn't want to do. And whenever she touched JJ, or kissed her, she asked her if it was alright for her to do so. She didn't want to make JJ feel uncomfortable or exposed. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I'm glad," Emily smiled, softly running her thumb against JJ's knuckles. The brunette yawned and tilted her neck both ways, shuffling in her seat. "I think I should've stayed over at your place last night like you suggested," she chuckled. "You're right about… Just about anything really."

"Damn right I am," JJ grinned proudly.

Emily had driven JJ home after work and they'd settled on the couch, ordered take-out and watched a mindless movie that they didn't really need to follow. The brunette knew that JJ just wanted to spend some time with her and there was no way Emily was going to argue. They lost track of time and Emily cursed once she'd finally had the intuition to look at her watch. It was nearly eleven o'clock. JJ had suggested that Emily should stay, feeling uneasy about letting the brunette drive home so late, but Emily had argued against it, telling JJ that she would be just fine and would text her once she'd gotten home. Emily figured that JJ had offered to be polite. It was nearly midnight by the time the older woman had gotten home and she had been exhausted.

"You'll learn to listen to me eventually, Emily," the double entendre seemed clear to Emily, but maybe it was just her mind playing games with her.

Emily smiled. "I'm sure I will," she chuckled. JJ smiled and placed Emily's hand on her thigh. Emily faltered for a minute before shaking her head. It was just more comfortable for her hand to be on her thigh rather than her knee. That was it. "Nearly home," she spoke.

JJ pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "Okay," she acknowledged.

Tonight was the night. She didn't know how it was going to go or what Emily's reaction was going to be, but JJ knew she was ready. She felt safe and loved and that contributed a lot towards what she was feeling. The fact Emily had been so careful with her touched JJ. Which is why she felt she was ready. She didn't know what to expect but she knew the basics. JJ was just nervous. She'd never done this before and so this would be her first time.

JJ smiled. Her first time with a woman would be with Emily. That she could handle. If Emily could make her feel the things she did when they hadn't even crossed that line, imagine what it would be like after they had. Trepidation pooled in her stomach and she took a deep breath. JJ didn't want to lead Emily on and then turn her down in the last second. She knew that if she did, Emily wouldn't mind. Of course she wouldn't. But JJ didn't think it was fair. Emily had waited long enough and JJ had waited long enough. She was sure this was the right thing to do. She'd never been so sure about anything in all her life.

Emily pulled over at the curb outside JJ's suburban home. The front rooms light had been left on. The brunette had enquired why she did that and JJ had told her it was to discourage burglars from trying to break in. It was something her mother had taught her when she was a young girl. It was just to trick criminals into thinking that somebody was home, and it must work, because JJ had never once been burgled. Emily deftly unbuckled her seat belt and pulled the keys from the ignition, swiftly climbing out of the vehicle and to the passenger door.

Emily, being the chivalrous woman that she was, opened the door and offered JJ her hand. Once again the blonde blushed. Why is it that she was blushing so much now? It was going to give her game away. JJ gladly accepted Emily's hand and stepped out of the vehicle, allowing Emily to close the door behind her. They walked up the path together hand in hand, quietly speaking to each other before they reached the front door.

JJ turned around to face Emily and loosely entwined their hands together, letting them swing by their sides. "Three months," the blonde woman reminded.

"Yep," Emily smiled. "The best three months of my life," she repeated the words she'd said earlier in the car.

There was a comfortable silence that settled between the two as they just gazed adoringly at one another. "I guess I should get going," the brunette muttered softly.

Emily lifted a hand to JJ's cheek and softly caressed the skin, briefly glancing at the blonde's lips before her eyes rose to meet JJ's. JJ smiled and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, her heart thudding in her chest. The older woman's hand slowly ran along JJ's jaw line before resting under JJ's chin. She silently asked a question and JJ's eyes fluttered shut as she leant forward. Emily tilted her head to the side, closing the small gap between them, capturing JJ's lips with her own. Their lips glided languidly against one another's in a soft, lingering kiss. Eventually, the brunette pulled back, her fingers softly cradling the side of JJ's neck and her thumb rubbing gently against her cheek. JJ turned into the touch and nuzzled her nose into Emily's hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Emily smiled contently. She placed on more lingering kiss against JJ's lips before pulling back. "Goodnight," she brought JJ's hand to her lips, brushing kisses against her knuckles as she walked backwards towards her car.

Eventually, the distance between the two women became too much and they were forced to let go. Emily's hand dropped by her side as she turned around, walking towards her vehicle.

"Emily, wait," JJ blurted, taking a step forward before Emily could get into her car. Emily turned around and looked at JJ curiously. "Would you like to come in?" she asked. "For a nightcap, I mean."

Emily's smile widened. "Sure," she agreed, taking the few small steps to reach JJ.

"Don't you…" JJ nodded to Emily's car. The brunette glanced behind her with a frown.

"Don't I what?" Emily questioned.

"Need to lock your car?"

Emily smirked smugly and pointed her car keys over her shoulder, pressing a small, well camouflaged button. The car bleeped twice and the lights flashed to signal that the vehicle had locked. JJ narrowed her eyes.

"Dork."

Emily chuckled and followed JJ through the front door, closing it behind her and gracefully taking the key from JJ so that she could lock the door. She knew JJ was weary about having the doors left unlocked. The older woman followed JJ through the kitchen. She watched as JJ dropped her clutch bag onto the side and reached for the cupboard. The blonde pulled out two wine glasses and pulled a bottle of red wine from a cupboard under the sink.

Emily raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"It's too cold if I put it in the fridge," JJ defended with a small smile of amusement playing on her lips. "It's cool under the sink. Not too warm, not too cold."

JJ poured a generous amount into one of the wine glasses before handing it to Emily. The brunette brought it to her nose and swirled the liquid a little. It was JJ's turn to raise an eyebrow sceptically.

"I like my wines, okay?" Emily chuckled.

JJ laughed quietly and poured the wine into her own glass. She put the bottle onto the side and then wrapped her hand securely around the wine glass, bringing it up and tilting it towards Emily.

"To three months together," JJ offered.

Emily nodded. "To three months together," she agreed, clinking her glass against JJ's.

Emily watched as JJ's lips moulded around the wine glass. The blonde tilted the glass, allowing the liquid to flow smoothly into her mouth. She watched JJ's thumb rub softly against the glass as she placed it onto the side next to her. Her eyes moved to JJ's lips and she saw a small smile appear. Dark, chocolate eyes then followed JJ's jaw line, framed perfectly by long golden locks. Emily's eyes moved higher, rose to meet spectacular ocean blue eyes that were staring right back at her.

JJ swallowed thickly and stepped forward towards Emily. That atmosphere was so thick and heavy that JJ had to part her lips to breath. She took the glass from the brunette and slid it over the counter top to move it out of the way. JJ then moved her eyes back to Emily's. She reached a hand forward, cupping Emily's cheek, and Emily allowed her eyes to close, turning into the touch as she licked her lips.

"Jennifer," Emily whispered as her eyes fluttered open. She looked at JJ, her chest heaving despite the fact all the blonde had done was simply touch her. "Are you…" the brunette's eyes were near black, showing intimacy, lust and love.

JJ slowly nodded. "I want to do this with you," she whispered, resting her forehead against Emily's. "I think I'm ready."

Emily hesitated. "Thinking and knowing are two different things, Jennifer," she pointed out in understanding. "You should wait until you're certain."

"No, I…" JJ pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, pulling back a little so she could look into Emily's eyes. "I know I'm ready… I'm just a little bit nervous, but that's normal, right?" she asked.

Emily smiled and nodded. "But I still think you should wait until you're absolutely sure…"

"Emily, you've been waiting for three months," JJ argued softly. "And I know that you keep saying that you'll wait forever and that you understand and that…" she trailed off. "I don't want you to have to wait any more. I'm ready and I want to do this with you," she promised. JJ looked at Emily and sighed. "I know what that look means…" she blushed and dropped her head in embarrassment.

As if she had just stood in front of Emily and said all of that. She should have known that Emily wouldn't be easily persuaded. In the car, on the way back to her home, JJ had been certain and absolutely sure that she was ready to finally cross the line into lovers. There had been no doubt in her mind whatsoever. But now that Emily was trying to discourage her from wanting to, JJ wasn't sure what to think. She felt small and embarrassed, like a young child that had just been scolded by its mother in public.

"Jennifer," Emily whispered compassionately. "You know I don't mean it like that," she placed two fingers under JJ's chin and brought the younger woman's gaze to her own. "I don't want you to feel like you have to sleep with me because of guilt," she told. "I don't mind waiting."

JJ nervously reached forward with one of her hands, moving to touch the dark blue shirt that Emily was wearing. She gently, with a barely there touch, ran the back of her hand along Emily's abdomen. The material of the shirt allowed her hand to glide smoothly and she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth when she felt the muscles in Emily's abdomen flex. Her eyes conveyed what she knew she wanted; what she knew she wanted to do. She was ready.

Emily slowly glided the hand resting under JJ's chin to the curve of the blonde's neck, moving her other hand to tuck a blonde lock behind JJ's ear. Her eyes softly traced each feature of JJ's face before resting on her lips. Her gaze was soft, gentle, tender, and as they rose to meet JJ's, she could see the same being reflected back to her. Her hands travelled along JJ's sides to rest against the younger woman's hips. She slowly pulled JJ against her so that they were stomach to stomach, chest to chest, thigh to thigh.

JJ's hands slowly slipped around Emily's neck. Her breaths were already beginning to become shallower and goose bumps appeared on her skin. Anticipation had been building up inside her the entire night, but fear was there too. She had no idea what to do or how it felt. All she knew is that she was making love to the women she cared so deeply about. That she could handle.

JJ ran her hands through Emily's hair gently, watching as a soft sigh escaped Emily's lips. She leant forward, hesitated, and then pressed them against the brunette's. Emily responded, capturing JJ's bottom lip between her own and tilting her head, repeating. She gently swiped her tongue against the blonde's bottom lip and was met with a warm welcome. Their tongues slid against one another's smoothly. And Emily could taste JJ. And it was intoxicating.

Emily stepped forward, forcing JJ against the kitchen side. Her hands wandered across the material of the cobalt dress that the younger woman had decided to wear that night. Emily smiled against JJ's lips. She remembered pointing this dress out to JJ and telling the younger woman that she'd look beautiful in it. Emily wasn't wrong. It was simple and elegant and fit JJ perfectly. It brought JJ's out eyes; made them seem that much fiercer. A thick, black belt hugged the blonde's waist and the material was held up over one shoulder, showing plenty of skin whilst still portraying modesty. The material flowed downwards, over JJ's hips, and came to rest just above her knees.

JJ pulled back breathing heavily. She slid her hands over Emily's shoulders and under the black jacket Emily was wearing. The brunette's shoulders pushed back and the material easily slid down her arms and onto the floor, barely making a sound. The blonde felt Emily's shoulders blades move and the muscles on her back flex and moaned quietly. Then her lips were on Emily's again. Her hands fisted into the back of Emily's shirt as she deepened the kiss. Their tongues duelled playfully. She felt Emily's hands grip the back of her legs and gasped as she was lifted into the air and pushed back onto the counter top.

JJ let out a breathy chuckle, a smile on her face. "I love your laugh," Emily whispered, her lips curling. "I love your smile…" she gently ran her thumb along JJ's bottom lip. JJ blushed a little and wrapped her legs around the back of Emily's legs to pull the brunette to her.

JJ cradled Emily's face as she brought their lips together. She tilted her head, wanting to deepen the kiss as much as possible. Her legs wrapped tighter around Emily, almost as though somewhere inside her, she was scared that Emily would leave. Their breaths mingled together whenever their lips separated and they breathed each other in.

The next time JJ pulled away for air, Emily created a trail of hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses along the blonde's jaw line, nibbling on the skin lightly. Her lips then cruised along JJ's neck. She sucked and licked any and every piece of skin she could find there, trying to work out where JJ was most sensitive and where she most liked the attention to be. Lightly sucking on JJ's pulse point, Emily moved one of her hands to the front of the younger woman's dress. It stayed there for a few seconds before moving down, along JJ's thigh to rest on her knee. Her hand moved again. This time trailing upwards and dangerously close to JJ's panties.

"Wait!" JJ panicked, softly pushing on Emily's shoulders. "We're not…" she swallowed. "We're not going to do it here, right? On the kitchen side?" she asked unsurely.

Emily couldn't help the small chuckle that passed her lips. "No," she shook her head. "I just wanted to feel you," she told. "I want to be sure that you're ready."

JJ slowly nodded her head, taking a deep breath. "Sorry, just…" she moved some of the brunette's hair from her face. "I'm just nervous, I guess."

"And you have every right to be," Emily quickly added in a soft tone.

"So…" JJ ran her hand through Emily's hair. "Can we go upstairs?"

Emily softly caressed JJ's cheek with her hand. "If you want to."

JJ smiled nervously and blushed. Just thinking about what they were going to do made her a little embarrassed. It wasn't exactly what they were going to do, it was just the fact she'd be naked and somebody would be watching her. She'd never really been confident about her looks and on more than one occasion admitted to Emily that she didn't quite understand why people thought she was beautiful. She didn't understand why people were attracted to her. Emily had explained in a long, detailed speech why people thought she was beautiful and why she _was _beautiful and also explained that it wasn't just the beauty on the outside that attracted people. She went on to describe in vivid detail that to the blonde that her personality greatly contributed to why people liked her so much. She also commented on JJ's flaws, saying, "If you didn't have the imperfections and insecurities that you have, then you wouldn't be who are today. And if you weren't the person you are today, then who would I have to fall for?" JJ had been in near tears by the end of Emily's speech since her words caused JJ to become overly emotional.

JJ slid off of the counter top and entwined one of her hands with Emily's. At least for now she could try and give of an aura of confidence. She did want to do this and she didn't want to give Emily any reason to argue that it wasn't the right time.

"I think we should go upstairs," JJ whispered, her breath tingling Emily's lips. "Come on," she tugged lightly, pulling Emily across the main room and to the stairs.

JJ absent-mindedly reminded herself that she'd predicted they'd end up finally crossing the line into lovers at Emily's apartment. After all, they'd both spent more time there together. They rarely ever spent time at JJ's home since it was so far from work. It was easier to just drive to Emily's apartment after work or on a weekend to try and spend as much time with each other as possible. Plus, they knew the chance of them being called in for a case was usually high, and so the effort of driving to JJ's house just to have to drive back to Quantico was hassle both women would rather avoid. Though JJ wasn't saying that they never spend time at her own home. They had on a few occasions, it was just more common for them to end up at Emily's apartment.

JJ stepped into the bedroom and turned around, pulling Emily inside as well. She moved behind Emily and closed the door, allowing Emily a moment to become accustomed to her room. The brunette had never been inside JJ's bedroom before. They had at Emily's apartment, but that was only because she had a TV in there and they could slouch on the bed.

The carpet under her feet was soft and plush and Emily felt like she shouldn't be walking into the room with shoes on. It was a light caramel colour and it blended in with the furniture. The bedroom wasn't big, but it wasn't small. It was cozy and had a nice warm feel to it. The walls had been painted a slightly darker shade than the carpet, but suited the room perfectly thanks to the covers on the double bed. There were three wardrobes that stood tall and proud at the far wall. They were just about the same colour as the carpet and the middle closet had a translucent material over the front of it rather than just being wood like the other two. The bedside table was the same design as the other furniture in the room and made from the same type of wood. It had a lamp placed on top. To the left of the three wardrobes was a small set of draws, also of the same design, with candles placed on top. In front of the bed, which had the headboard placed against the wall and was in line with the centre of the room, had a rug placed in front in a dark shade of brown.

On the wall to the left of the room, opposite the wall that the bed was against, was a tall lamp. Once again a very fine design. Placed next to it was another set of draws with four picture frames on top. One was a picture of the whole BAU team messing around with each other. Another one was of just herself and JJ in a tight embrace, their lips pressed against each other's. Emily smiled. There were two more pictures. One of a young girl very similar looking to JJ. Emily guessed that was JJ's sister, but that question could be held for another time. The last picture frame was of JJ's parents. Emily had seen other pictures of JJ's parents and so recognized them in the frame.

"Have you done looking?" JJ chuckled lightly, moving into the room to turn on one of the small lamps next to the bed. The younger woman didn't feel it would be appropriate to have the main light on. It was too bright. But the lamp gave the room a soft glow. "Emily?"

Emily's eyes finally turned and met with JJ's. "Yeah," she chuckled at herself. "You're room's…" she trailed off and sighed, wishing her own apartment felt as welcoming and home like as JJ's. "It feels like a real home, not like my apartment," she mused.

"I like your apartment," JJ pointed out softly, coming to stand in front of Emily. She slid her arms around the brunette's neck. "It's modern and sleek."

Emily nodded. "I still like this place better though," she told quietly, moving her forehead to rest against JJ's. "Mostly because you're here but…"

JJ laughed lightly against Emily's lips. "Should've known you were going to say something like that."

Emily placed her hands onto JJ's hips, bringing their bodies flush together. She tilted her head and captured the blonde's lips with her own. It wasn't long before tongues were languidly sliding against each other again. JJ's hand moved, sliding over Emily's shoulders to rest lightly on the collar of the front of her shirt. One of Emily's hands moved to softly cradle JJ's face.

"Remember," Emily whispered, gently brushing her lips against JJ's. "If at any point you decide you're not ready to do this then tell me," she reminded softly. "If I do something that makes you uncomfortable or if I do something you don't like, then tell me, and I'll stop."

JJ nodded her head, nuzzling against Emily's cheek. "Okay," she agreed.

Another kiss was initiated and JJ slowly moved her nimble fingers to the button of Emily's shirt. She was a little nervous, she didn't even think she was able to hide that from the brunette, but she figured this was going to be one of the easiest parts. She was anxious to actually lay eyes on Emily's bare skin. Something she hadn't yet seen. But she was also excited with anticipation. She'd wanted to do this for the past month, but just hadn't gathered the courage to do so. That, and she didn't quite think she was ready. However, she was certain she wanted to do this. She was ready.

JJ managed to unbutton the first few buttons of the shirt before Emily pulled her lips away to gather her breath back. The younger woman nuzzled her nose under Emily's jaw before pressing her lips against the sensitive skin. She smiled at the breathy moan that came from Emily. She allowed her tongue to gently lash at Emily's pulse point before softly pulling the skin between her lips. Her hands finally managed to unbutton the last button. She pulled back, her gaze dropping to look at the newly discovered skin. A sharp intake of breath came from JJ as she allowed her eyes to sheepishly travel over Emily's toned abdomen. After a long moment, JJ's eyes rose to meet Emily's, a small frown on her face.

Her mouth opened. "You're…" she trailed off, not being able to find a word to describe what reaction her body just experienced.

Instead of talking, JJ opted to commence another kiss, allowing her hands to replace her eyes. Her fingertips gingerly glided over the brunette's stomach. It wasn't overly toned, no protruding abs of muscle. But Emily was toned. Very toned. She racked her nails over Emily's abdomen before splaying her fingers. Her other hand rested hesitantly on the older woman's hip.

Emily's hands smoothly glided up and along JJ's back. They rested lightly on the top of JJ's shoulders before sliding down the front of JJ. Her hands reached the belt that she'd been fascinated with earlier and she pulled her lips just millimetres from JJ's.

"Can I…?" Emily asked permission, fingering the belt.

JJ slowly nodded, pressing her lips back to Emily's. The brunette smiled into the kiss, her hands busying themselves with unbuckling the material. It took just seconds for Emily to unbuckle the object and it fell to the carpeted floor. The older woman's hands pulled JJ tighter against her as she concentrated on the kiss. JJ finally pushed the shirt from Emily's shoulders and the clothing fell to the floor in a similar fashion to the belt. Her hands moved back to Emily's waist and stayed there. She wasn't sure what to touch and when, so she played safe, putting all of her attention into the kiss.

They kissed for a few minutes; Emily trying to convey safety to the blonde. She was in no hurry. In fact, since this would be the first time she'd make love to JJ, she wanted to take her time, and she wanted to spend as much time with the blonde as possible in this moment. She also wanted it to be memorable for JJ. Emily wanted it to be passionate, intimate and tender. She wanted to take this slow. She felt her belt being tugged and pulled back to look down.

"Jennifer?" Emily questioned.

JJ chewed her bottom lip. "I know…"

Emily locked eyes with JJ for a few seconds before the blonde pulled hers away to focus her attention on the belt. She fiddled with the buckle as she tried to work out how to pull the belt through the loops. It took a few seconds for JJ to figure it out and Emily chuckled. JJ went to scowl but the grin on Emily's face was infectious. Eventually, the belt was unbuckled and JJ pulled it from around Emily's hips, discarding it onto the floor. Her hands then hesitated on the button and zipper of Emily's slacks.

Emily watched JJ closely. She didn't want JJ to start moving too fast and freak out. Emily wanted JJ to feel as safe and as comfortable as possible and JJ freaking out was not on her agenda. She wanted to treat JJ the way she deserved to be treated and give the blonde pleasure that she doubted any other human ever had. This night was all about JJ. All of Emily's focus would be on JJ.

"Do you want me to take them off?" Emily asked after a few long moments. Timid eyes rose to meet Emily's. "Or do you want to wait a bit longer?"

JJ's mouth opened and closed a few times. She swallowed thickly. "I…" her eyes fluttered.

"You want me to take them off?" Emily asked, cradling JJ's face.

JJ blushed a deep red and slowly nodded her head, dropping her gaze to the floor so that her hair fell like a curtain around her face. She didn't want Emily to see how nervous or how scared she was about what they were going to do. JJ knew that if Emily saw so much as a tint of doubt in her eyes, she'd tell JJ that they should wait. Although that was starting to sound appealing, JJ was panicking a little inside, she knew that tonight was the right night. She wouldn't let anything change that.

Emily didn't move her hands to her slacks yet. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," JJ answered quietly.

JJ eyes sheepishly watched Emily's hands as they moved to the button and zipper. The older woman's slender fingers easily popped the button and pulled the zipper down, leaving a small portion of the front of her panties exposed. JJ's breathing became a little shallower. Emily took hold of the top of her slacks before pushing them down, swaying her hips seductively to attempt to remove the slacks more gracefully. The dropped around her ankles and Emily toed out of her shoes, allowing herself to step out of the trousers and kick them to the side. It left her standing clad in only her bra, panties and socks.

JJ's baby blues traced along milky white skin, following the path of lean, long legs. Her cheeks flushed when her gaze reached Emily's panties; red, lacy underwear that was a spectacular contrast to Emily's dark eyes and hair. JJ's eyes then continued upwards, once again drinking in Emily's firm and well-toned stomach. They rose higher and were greeted by the sight of the brunette's bra, matching the style and colour of Emily's panties. If it was possible for JJ's face to flush any deeper, it did. JJ's gaze followed the curve of Emily's collarbone and along her neck. They rested for a few seconds on the older woman's lips before finally reaching Emily's eyes.

JJ stepped forwards towards Emily, her hands sliding along the skin of the brunette's abdomen before her fingers grazed across her sides. They glided over Emily's back before finally coming to rest on the older woman's shoulders. She swallowed thickly, her eyes still locked with Emily. She felt a little doubt begin to settle in. Was she really ready to do this? Could she do this? JJ had never done this before, so what made her feel that she could do it now?

Emily's hand caressed JJ's jaw line and cheek, her other hand reaching to rest on the curve of the blonde's throat.

_Emily. _That's why JJ could do this. _Emily._

JJ softly pressed her lips against Emily's as her eyes fluttered shut. She moved onto her tiptoes and a small chuckle came from Emily. JJ smiled into the kiss and moved back onto the flat of her foot when Emily dipped her head down. She felt the brunette's tongue flick against her bottom lip and a twitch low in her stomach caused her to gasp, leaving her mouth wide open. Emily used JJ's open mouth to her advantage and allowed her tongue to venture inside. JJ responded almost immediately. Her hands moved along Emily's back to her shoulder blades before her fingers reached the back of the older woman's shoulders. JJ moaned quietly and then blushed.

Emily pulled back and smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Are you okay?" she asked.

JJ nodded. "Yeah, yeah," she answered honestly. "This is just all new for me."

Emily rested her forehead against JJ's. "Can I take off your dress?" she whispered against the blonde's lips.

JJ hesitated to begin with, not sure how to respond. She calmed her breathing knowing it would be very noticeable to Emily if she began to hyperventilate. JJ's hands moved to cradle Emily's face gently.

"Yes," JJ answered quietly.

"How do I get it off?" Emily asked to lighten the mood. "I can't see a zip," she chuckled.

JJ chuckled too, shaking her head in amusement. She brushed her lips lightly across Emily's.

"It has a hidden zip at the back," JJ answered.

Emily smiled. "Am I okay to stand behind you?"

JJ faltered a little before nodding her head. She didn't trust her voice to hold steady.

Emily placed a gentle kiss against JJ's lips before moving around the back of her. Her hands wandered over the material as she allowed herself to feel JJ. She found the hidden zipper and took hold of it with her fingers, slowly pulling it down, tooth by tooth. Once the top half of JJ's back was revealed Emily stopped. She traced her fingers around JJ's shoulder blades before replacing her fingers with her lips. Emily followed the protruding bone with her mouth, flicking her tongue against the skin and smiling when she heard a breathy moan pass JJ's lips. Her fingers lightly traced the top half of JJ's spine before moving to the other shoulder blade. Emily's lips followed the whole way. Eventually, her lips reached as far as they could and Emily's fingers once again reached for the zipper on the dress. She continued to pull the zip down at a tortuously slow pace, until it reached the bottom. Emily let go and allowed the material to finally puddle around JJ's feet.

JJ stepped out of the dress and heels at the same time, kicking both items to the side whilst still keeping her back to Emily. She felt the brunette's hands glide across her skin. She closed her eyes as her breaths became laboured. She was so close to finally becoming Emily's lover. So close to Emily becoming her lover. She felt Emily's lips against her shoulder and let out a shaky moan as Emily pressed her body against her back.

"Emily…" JJ whispered.

Emily nuzzled her nose against the side of JJ's neck and the younger woman's head tilted to the side. "Jennifer," Emily whispered back, her hands bringing themselves around JJ to hold her tightly.

JJ placed her hands on top of Emily's, resting them low on her abdomen as she tilted her head further, willing Emily to figure out what she wanted. She reached a hand back and wound it into raven locks, tugging lightly. There was a small chuckled from behind her before she was finally rewarded with the press of soft lips against her neck. JJ let a content sigh slip from her mouth and tightened her hold in Emily's hair. The brunette's lips slowly parted as she placed an open-mouthed kiss against JJ's neck, her tongue reaching out to lick the skin. A shiver ran through JJ and she tilted her head further, purring when Emily gently sucked the skin into her mouth.

Emily rubbed her thumbs against JJ's skin, trailing her lips along the blonde's neck to the muscle where neck met shoulder. She sucked, harder than she had before, and held onto JJ tighter when the younger woman's body violently shivered. Emily nuzzled her nose into the side of JJ's neck, gasping at the twitch that caused the muscles in her abdomen to convulse.

"Jennifer," Emily whispered into JJ's ear, pulling the blonde's earlobe between her teeth. "Jennifer…" she repeated tenderly.

JJ swallowed thickly, the way in which Emily spoke her name causing a low hum in her stomach. She slowly turned around in Emily's arms and rested her hands lightly against the brunette's shoulders. JJ reached out a hand to gently cradle the older woman's cheek. She dipped her head forward and placed a soft kiss against the underside of Emily's jaw. Emily's head tilted upwards and so JJ took that as a good sign, that what she was doing felt good, and she trailed her lip further down, gently reaching her tongue out to touch the skin covering Emily's jugular.

Emily's hands gripped JJ's hips, her hold flexing, her fingers digging into the skin before gently stroking. A soft, shaky moan flowed through her lips, her breath brushing against JJ's cheek. Her hands slowly trailed upwards and her fingers followed the ridges of JJ's ribs. They stayed there, curling around the blonde's rib cage. She briefly allowed her eyes to travel over the blonde's body as JJ pulled her head back. She didn't want JJ to begin to feel self-conscious. That was the whole point of this night. Emily wanted to show JJ what she saw, what she felt.

JJ closed her eyes and took a calming breath, willing herself to calm down. She's worn panties and a matching bra in the same color of the dress that Emily had picked out a few weeks ago. The younger woman knew that it was Emily's favourite colour on her. She also knew that Emily would make this night about her and JJ wanted to give something back. JJ knew this was just as difficult for Emily as it was for her. Emily would want to make everything about this night perfect. JJ smiled. It would be perfect. Because she was here with Emily. That made everything perfect.

Gathering all of the courage she could muster as she wanted to make herself seem as confident as she could, she entwined one of her hands with Emily's and then took a step back, towards the bed. She saw the flicker of emotion in the brunette's cool eyes and smiled, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth to try and stop a grin from forming.

"Jennifer," Emily spoke in a tone of awe as her eyes traced JJ's body. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked again.

JJ stopped taking steps towards the bed when she felt the back of her knees hit the wooden frame. "I'm sure," she promised. "I'm nervous…" a breathy chuckle passed her lips. "But I'm sure."

Emily nodded with a soft smile. "Okay… But remember-."

"If ever I want to stop, feel uncomfortable, or you do something I don't want you to do… All I need to say is stop and you'll stop straight away," JJ finished the sentence off for the brunette.

Emily rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Yeah, well," she wrapped her arms around JJ's waist. "I mean it." Her lips gently brushed against the blonde's.

JJ smiled into the kiss and Emily smiled too, causing their teeth to bump together. One of Emily's hands, the one that wasn't currently entwined with JJ's, slowly ran through the younger woman's hair. Whispered words of reassurance were passed from Emily to JJ as the brunette tried to ease JJ's nerves as much as possible before anything serious happened.

"Are you ready?" Emily asked, her forehead resting against JJ's, her eyes shut. She didn't know how JJ was feeling in that moment but Emily herself was beyond aroused. It wasn't just the feel of JJ's lips against her own or the feel of the blonde's skin pressed against her own however. It was the depth of feelings that seeming to pour out of JJ and into herself. "Do you want to lay on the bed?"

JJ timidly nodded and then sat down onto the edge of the bed, shuffling backwards and finally coming to rest with her head on the pillow. She watched curiously as the brunette pulled off her socks and tossed them onto the floor. Her breathing increased. Was Emily really going to strip off her underwear now?

Emily's eyes momentarily locked with JJ's. "Oh, don't worry!" Emily softly caressed JJ's thigh as she climbed onto the bed on her knees. "I just always forget to take them off so…"

"Right," JJ chuckled nervously. "Right," her eyes closed and she swallowed. "Right."

"Relax," Emily whispered as she crawled over the sheets to gently settle herself on top of JJ. "You don't need to get yourself worked up," she promised, nuzzling her nose into the side of the blonde's neck.

"I know," JJ's eyes fluttered open. "But I'm nervous."

Emily smiled. "That's the way it's meant to be…"

Emily cradled JJ's face in her hands and stared into her eyes, trying to convey everything she was feeling. She knew the anxiety that JJ felt, she'd felt the same and though it was a long time ago, she doubted she'd ever forget her first time. She didn't think it was something one found easy to forget. It was gentle and sensual and she swore that she'd never felt such pleasure or ever felt so loved than in that moment. She knew, now, here with JJ, that it would be a million times stronger than that. Emily also knew that she had to make this perfect for JJ. JJ deserved perfection, pleasure, love. That what Emily was going to give.

Emily's hands softly brushed the golden locks from covering JJ's face and then pressed a gentle kiss against the blonde's forehead. And then her cheeks. And her jaw. Before finally pressing her lips against the younger woman's. Soft, gentle, tender. Emily's tongue reached out for JJ's, creating and unique, sensual dance. Her hands caressed JJ's face and then her fingers cruised over the blonde's neck. They skipped past JJ's breasts, not quite sure that JJ was ready for that yet, and instead stroked up and down the younger woman's sides.

JJ's lips pulled from Emily's and she gasped, her eyes widening in shock, her fingers gripping the skin low on the brunette's back. "Emily…" JJ's chest heaved and a shiver ran through her.

"Does that feel good?" Emily didn't ask the question to make JJ uncomfortable. She just wanted to make sure that the younger woman didn't mind her hands being there since it pulled such a strong reaction from her. "Am I okay to leave my hands here?"

JJ nodded, her hair already seemingly tangled around her, fanning over the pillow. "I don't mind them being there," she whispered, her voice shaky.

Emily nodded and captured JJ's lips once more. She made sure to keep the kiss slow and soft. Her fingers gently rubbed against the blonde's sides and she tilted her head to the side, deepening the kiss once more. JJ's hands gradually climbed along Emily's back and one hand rested on the back of Emily's neck, the other winding into the brunette's hair from her forehead, keeping the older woman's raven locks out of the way. Her own fingers tickled the back of Emily's neck and gently played with the hair, pulling a hum of appreciation that seemed to vibrate through JJ.

JJ's hips rose from the bed and pressed lightly into Emily's, who pressed her hips down in return. Soft gasps were passed between the two as the kiss continued. Emily didn't let herself push down too hard or let JJ push up too forcefully. She didn't plan on giving JJ any real stimulation this way, wanting to instead give pleasure to the blonde in a much more intimate way. The kiss continued and it was JJ who first pulled away, panting, desperately trying to pull in much needed breaths.

Emily softly stroked JJ's sides. "Are you okay?" she asked, the simple question causing goose bumps to appear over JJ's skin. "Jennifer…"

"I'm fine," JJ answered, brushing her lips against Emily's. "I just feel… I can't… I don't know how to explain it," she shook her head. A small frown of concentration appeared on her face as she tried to build a comprehensible sentence that would make sense. "This is…" she swallowed and let out a sigh. "I know that we haven't done anything yet…"

"But you want to stop?" Emily asked in understanding. "This doesn't feel right to you?"

JJ frowned. "No," she quickly answered, her voice sounding a little harsh and hurt. Emily muttered an apology.

JJ closed her eyes and rolled her head to the side. She felt lips against her neck. And the fingers, following shortly by the racking of teeth and a warm tongue. JJ shivered and moaned quietly. All thoughts of trying to finish her earlier thoughts stopped. Her hands wound themselves tightly into Emily's hair and racked across the brunette's scalp. Her legs shifted restlessly on the bed, a low ache working its way into her abdomen.

This is how she imagined her first time. Maybe not with a woman, definitely not with a woman, but she'd thought it would have been soft and gentle and tender. Little did she realize that guys weren't really interested in that once they'd gotten a naked female underneath them. It wasn't even borderline romantic and JJ wondered why at the time, she'd been willing to settle for just that. But that was because she hadn't met Emily yet. Now she could answer that question. She muttered something to herself under her breath. If Emily could make her feel like this now, then what was it going to be like when Emily was actually touching her properly? JJ groaned.

"Are you okay?" Emily mumbled against JJ's throat, still concentrating on figuring where JJ was most sensitive. "I'm not going too fast for you, am I?" Emily asked, though she continued to travel the length of JJ's neck with her mouth.

"Would you stop asking if I'm okay," JJ grumbled before letting out a gasp as Emily lightly nipped her pulse point. "I'm fine, more than fine."

Emily's lips curled into a smile against JJ's neck. "You didn't answer my second question," she reminded, nuzzling her nose against the skin that her lips had just trailed across.

"No," JJ answered. "You're not going too fast for me," she softly ran a hand through Emily's hair. A small chuckled came from Emily, causing JJ to frown. "What?"

"I'm nervous," Emily admitted softly.

JJ's frown deepened. "Isn't that the way it's supposed to be?"

Emily pulled back a little and rested her forehead against JJ's. "Yeah… But not for me," she told. "I shouldn't be nervous." Her eyes rose and met with JJ's. "You make me nervous."

JJ's fingers softly ran along Emily's jaw line before she raised her head a little from the pillow, bringing their lips once more together. It was slow and languid, and although both women were sure that they wanted more of each other, it was a show of respect and love with no signs of underlining urgency. Emily's hands once again gently caressed JJ's sides as she tilted her head, deepening the kiss. JJ shivered, but kept their lips together, cradling Emily's face in her hands. As Emily's hands reached the blonde's hips and slowly made their way up and along her sides again, a strange tingling feeling came over JJ.

"Oh…" JJ pulled back and moaned softly, her eyes closed as she continued to cradle Emily's face in her hands. "Emily…"

Emily's hands rested on JJ's rib cage and she smiled. She placed one gentle kiss against JJ's lips before trailing her lips along the younger woman's neck again, not satisfied that she managed to reach every inch of honeycombed skin that had been revealed to her. Emily's breath ghosted over JJ's ear before the blonde's earlobe was taken between her lips. She then gently lashed her tongue against the skin under JJ's ear. JJ's hips bucked up into Emily's and a whimper passed through her lips.

A hard twitch twisted low in Emily's stomach and the brunette halted all of her movements, her hands digging into the sheets either side of JJ's body. She took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"God, Jennifer," Emily mumbled.

JJ's cheeks flushed. She was self-conscious about the kind of noises that she'd make which is why she'd been rather quiet up until that moment. She wasn't sure if the noises that she'd unconsciously make would destroy the atmosphere that they'd been able to create. She didn't know if they turned Emily off or even how they affected the older woman.

"I…" JJ stuttered, her cheeks flushing deeper. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make…"

"What are you apologizing for?" Emily asked seductively, running her tongue over the same spot again. JJ's cheeks once again flushed, only for a different reason this time. "I like it," Emily gently pressed her lips against the sensitive patch of skin that she'd discovered. "I love it…" she breathed.

A short, high pitched wail passed through JJ's lips and her muscles clenched. "Emily…" JJ swallowed hard. "I really don't want to curse, but, fuck."

A dark, seductive laugh came from Emily and JJ couldn't help but chuckle with the brunette.

"Emily, I," JJ started to confide. "I'm ready… You can… You can touch me," she finished quietly.

"I am touching you," Emily teased. It wasn't to make JJ uncomfortable however. "I've been touching you for a while…"

"Emily!" JJ complained, half in need to feel a more firm touch from Emily and half in embarrassment. "You know what I mean."

Emily nuzzled her nose lovingly into JJ's neck, her hands slowly drifting upwards, her thumbs tenderly stroking the skin underneath the blonde's bra. Her lips languidly trailed across JJ's neck. She seemingly had a fascination with the array of different noises and reactions she could pull from JJ if she paid attention to just one part of the younger woman's body. Her fingers continued to gently stroke JJ's skin. A gasp was pulled from Emily's lips when her wrists were gripped and pulled up to rest on top of her soon-to-be lover's breasts.

"Jennifer," Emily whispered. Her voice a mix of confusion and surprise and lust and want.

JJ's cheeks flushed but her hands remained on Emily's, urging the brunette to use her hands, urging her to do something other than tease. Eventually managing to receive and translate the message from JJ, Emily softly pressed her palms against JJ's breasts. The younger woman's grip slowly loosened and Emily tried not to let her gaze linger over JJ's chest. She didn't want to make JJ uncomfortable or make her feel uncomfortable.

"You can take it off," JJ whispered to Emily, her chest heaving. Emily raised her head to look at JJ in confusion. "You can take it off…" she repeated, her hands gliding along Emily's back to take hold of the older woman's bra clasp. "Emily," she urged as she fiddled, finally managing to unfasten the clasp.

Emily's eyes widened as she finally managed to work out what JJ had meant. "Oh…"

JJ smiled sheepishly. "It's not going to take itself off…"

Emily nervously reached her hands behind JJ once the blonde arched her back for her, so that her fingers could reach the clasp. This was usually a smooth movements for Emily, a maneuver that she had taken practice in many a time, so why was she so anxious about it now? Her hands managed to finally undo the pesky clasp and the material gave way. Emily slowly, and cautiously, making sure to watch JJ's expression, pulled the straps down and along the younger woman's arms, allowing her own straps to fall down her own arms as she did.

Emily hesitated before she completely removed the material. "Are you sure?" she asked.

JJ paused before nodding her head, knowing that Emily was going to take off her own bra at the same time to help make her feel less self-conscious. The younger woman was touched by the gesture knowing that it would help solidify her reason for wanting to finally cross the line into lovers. She was touched by how thoughtful Emily was, even though they were so close to the most intimate act that would happen between the two so far. Emily smiled and pressed a soft kiss against JJ's lips as she pulled the bra away, removing her own a nearly unnoticeable split second later.

A gasp was pulled from JJ's lungs as her breath caught in her throat. Never had she experienced the feeling of another woman's breasts pressed against her own. Her hands travelled Emily's now bare back, feeling the soft skin under her hands, feeling Emily's muscles flex under her fingertips. She wound a hand into Emily's raven locks as the feeling of the brunette's lips against her neck once again returned. Her legs spread open, entwining with Emily's, slipping to move either side of one of the older woman's own legs. Emily's lips reached JJ's clavicle before beginning to dip lower.

A breathy moan passed JJ's lips and she tilted her head back, closing her eyes. Her grip in Emily's hair tightened as she felt Emily's lips slowly travel further down her skin. "Emily…" she whispered.

Emily playfully nipped the skin underneath JJ's clavicle once she decided that it would be okay to venture further. Her tongue peeked from between her lips, gently lashing at the gap between JJ's breasts, her ears waiting for a noise, waiting for JJ's reaction. Her hands then began to gently caress the sides of the blonde's breasts, still yet to gauge a response from her. Still, JJ hadn't told Emily to stop and the tightening of the younger woman's grip in Emily's hair as the brunette inched closer and closer to JJ's breasts inclined Emily to believe that JJ really was comfortable with what she was doing.

Emily paused and briefly glanced at JJ. "If you want me to-."

"Shut-up," JJ complained softly, massaging Emily's scalp with her hands. She received a soft purr from Emily and smiled. "I'm okay with this, Emily. More than okay with this… I want to do this," she pushed.

"Okay," Emily smiled, glad she'd been giving permission. She couldn't help but feel excited and she was craving the feel of JJ's breasts against her lips. "As long as you're sure."

JJ chuckled lightly. "I'm sure," she vowed.

Emily's smile widened, her eyes still locked with JJ's, whose head was raised from the pillow so that she could look down at the brunette. The brunette's tongue once again peeked from between her lips and took a long, slow swipe along the skin between JJ's breasts. A shaky moan reached Emily's ears before she watched JJ's head drop back onto the pillow again. Emily then turned her full attention to worshipping the perfect breasts in front of her. Her hands made a purposefully deliberate journey over the sensitive skin of the younger woman's breasts, gently palming them in their hand. Emily's moan was louder than JJ's.

Emily's fingers tenderly rolled JJ's nipples between them, lightly tugging and flicking the erect peaks. The sounds rolling out of the blonde spurred her on and caused a stronger reaction low in her abdomen; hard spasms that pulled groans from deep in her chest. Emily brushed her palms against the very tip of JJ's nipples as she experimented and teased, working out exactly how JJ liked to be touched. She was hypnotized by the sight of JJ's neck arching from the bed, her back bowing, her mouth open with incoherent mumbles and sounds falling from her lips. Emily's mouth began to ache with want. She wanted… Needed… to close her lips around JJ's nipples.

So she didn't stop herself.

JJ keened and whimpered, her hips bucking underneath Emily. The older woman growled. Her tongue curled around the blonde's left nipple and she sucked. A drawled out moan came from JJ and Emily moved her hand to the younger woman's right breast. She softly kneaded and massaged. Emily catalogued every moan, every whisper, ever plea and every groan; every response that came from JJ. She was determined to find out what gave JJ the most pleasure by the end of the night. Emily lashed her tongue against the protruding nipple, raking her teeth over the very tip. The cry she managed to draw from JJ and the tightening of JJ's grip in her hair accidentally caused Emily to bite down.

"Holy fuck, Emily… Oh…" JJ's muscles clenched involuntary as a violent shiver ran through her. "Emily…"

Emily's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "You… You like that?"

JJ's cheeks flushed and she covered her eyes with the back of a hand, keeping the other wrapped in Emily's raven locks. "I," JJ stuttered. "It's just… It feels…"

"It's okay," Emily quickly assured, realizing her question may have thrown JJ and caused her to feel self-conscious. "It's just that I do to," she confided. "Like the feel of someone biting me I mean," she added. "It's been a while since I've found someone who likes the same thing."

JJ let out a sigh of relief. "Really? You like that too?"

"Yeah," Emily nodded, her hands gently caressing JJ's breasts. "It turns me on," she admitted, hoping her responses were reassuring the blonde.

JJ pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "I'll remember that," she teased playfully.

A dark chuckle spilled from the brunette as she slowly made her way upwards with her lips. Her tongue ran along JJ's clavicle, gently nipping, before continuing upwards. Emily's breath ghosted over JJ's pulse point before her lips tenderly caressed. Her mouth opened, her tongue lashing, before her teeth raked over the skin.

"What about if I bite you here?" Emily asked softly.

JJ swallowed thickly. "I… Are you going to leave a mark?"

Emily nipped before soothing the skin with her tongue. "Do you want me to?"

"Do you want to?"

"Nice try," Emily chuckled, nuzzling her nose lovingly into JJ's neck. "But it's not going to work. Don't turn the question on me."

"If… I…" JJ closed her eyes and took a few calming breaths. The thought of Emily leaving a mark clearly visibly for other people to see caused her to shiver. She wanted to, but she felt self-conscious about telling Emily that. But she knew she'd regret it if she said no. What if Emily never tried to mark her there again because JJ had told her not to now? "Yes," she finally whispered. "I want you to," her eyes opened, one hand running along the brunette's back, the other massaging her scalp.

Emily smiled against JJ's skin and began to work on the sensitive spot that she'd found. She lashed her tongue at the spot before gently nipping. Emily then opened her mouth. She sucked and then sunk her teeth into the skin, sucking harder. The cry of pleasure she heard from JJ persuaded her to bite down more forcefully. Emily didn't pull away until she was sure that a dark, red mark would be left. The brunette smiled at the mark she'd left once she pulled back before dipping her head and drawing her tongue along it. She slowly made a trail of open mouthed kisses along JJ's neck to her jaw line, before capturing the blonde's lips with her own. The kiss lasted several long moments before the two pulled back to inhale a much needed breath.

Emily's eyes locked with JJ's, lingered on the baby blue's looking back at her. "I love you," Emily whispered tenderly.

A small smile crept onto JJ's lips. "I love you too…"

Emily's nose nuzzled under JJ's jaw as her lips once again began to make their way down along JJ's neck. Her lips glided over the skin, lingering against the mark she'd created at the blonde's pulse point, before moving lower. Her tongue swirled over JJ's skin, her lips brushed kisses and worshipped and her teeth gently nibbled. When she reached JJ's breasts she repeated the earlier motions, once again cataloging every response she got from every touch. Only this time Emily moved lower, gliding her lips along the swell of JJ's breasts and below to her ribs. Emily placed a gentle kiss against each individual rib, moving to the younger woman's left side once she'd pressed a kiss to each rib on her right side.

And then Emily moved lower, her lips leaving a trail of burning kisses over a toned stomach. The brunette allowed her tongue to peek from between her lips and dip into JJ's navel teasingly. She allowed herself to take her time; to lightly trace her fingertips along the blonde's sensitive sides and over her stomach, to allow her lips to wander over the soft skin of JJ's abdomen and hips.

The blonde's hands reached down, her fingers tangling in raven locks. The younger woman wasn't sure whether she wanted Emily to continue the torturously slow pace she was currently taking or to move faster so she left Emily to create her own pace. All JJ was confident she knew was that she needed and wanted Emily and that by the end of the night the brunette would have finally made love to her. The thought alone made JJ shiver in anticipation and the fact that she could feel the older woman press her lips just above her panties made her cheeks flush.

Emily traced the elastic waist of JJ's panties with her finger and kissed the inside of JJ's thigh as she looked up to lock eyes with the younger woman.

"Can I take them off?" Emily asked for permission softly.

JJ stroked her fingers through Emily's hair and nodded, not daring speak for you she knew her voice would be uneven and shaky. As the brunette nibbled the inside of JJ's thigh, the blonde's breathing turned into more of a pant. The things Emily was doing to her, the things Emily was making her feel… She gasped as the cool air reaching the top of her thighs, as she felt the material of her panties brush against her skin as Emily removed them.

JJ could feel Emily's lips place kisses against her bare skin, following the waist of her panties down her legs, over her knees and finally past her ankles where they were discarded. She shivered, involuntarily gripping Emily's hair tight in her hands and raking her nails over the brunette's scalp. Emily moaned and it was felt as vibrations against the skin of JJ's ankles.

The tremoring of JJ's muscles below her fingertips and lips reassured Emily, but she felt nervous. She was close to touching the younger woman's most intimate place and though she had shown JJ an aura of confidence in order to calm her, she had hidden her own apprehension about giving JJ pleasure. She wanted nothing more than to make love to the woman below her, but she felt a little anxiety over being the first female lover JJ had and giving JJ the most sensual experience she possible could.

As Emily reached the younger woman's left knee, she gently nibbled behind it, teasing the skin with her mouth. Her dark eyes carefully watched JJ's features and eyes, wanting to make sure that if she saw any hint of hesitation about what was happening, she could stop quickly. Emily worked her way further up, her hands trailing over the smooth skin of JJ's thighs to rest on her hips. Her thumbs rubbed in gentle circles and she nuzzled her nose against the inside of JJ's thigh.

JJ's eyes were locked with Emily's: Stormy blues connecting with jet black. The blonde's chest was heaving heavily, anticipation filling every nerve in her body. She could feel heat rising to the surface of her skin as she felt Emily place a gentle kiss on the crease between her thigh and centre. All of her muscles clenched as a violent shiver ran through her.

"Emily," JJ whimpered, an almost plea.

"It's okay," Emily's breath ghosted over the space between JJ's legs and the younger woman moaned.

Gently, Emily pulled one of JJ's lower lips into her mouth, judging JJ's reaction as she did. The brunette wanted to lose herself to JJ's smell and taste, and she wanted to savour the moment; explore every crevice that the younger woman's body had to offer. She just wanted to ensure that JJ was comfortable before she did. Swirling her tongue over JJ's lower lip, she couldn't help but hum as the blonde raised her hips and tugged at her hair, trying to pull her closer. Knowing that was the sign she needed to know that JJ was at ease with the situation and wanted to continue, Emily let her desire for the younger woman overcome her.

Emily's hands slide underneath JJ's thighs and began to stroke along the outside of her golden legs as she finally released JJ's lower lip from her mouth. Almost immediately, her tongue sneaked from between her lips and flattened it over JJ's centre, stroking it slowly upwards, pressing it against the younger woman's already swollen clit. She felt and heard the blonde moan and moaned herself; a long, drawn out hum of pleasure, as JJ's hips lifted off of the mattress before grinding back down again.

Emily gripped JJ's thighs lightly, just enough to allow her to keep her lover's hips still so that she could concentrate on worshipping the beautiful body lying with her. Drawing her tongue up and over the blonde's clit again, she sucked it into her mouth. Her lips tightened around the throbbing bud as she began a rhythmic sucking motion, the tip of her tongue flicking over the protective hood of the younger woman's clit.

JJ was mewling and moaning above her, her fingernails scratching against Emily's scalps, her hands tangling in raven locks. She could feel the heat rise to the surface of her skin, feel herself becoming hotter, so that everywhere Emily's fingers touched her legs burned. Her skin was becoming ever more sensitive; the sheets against the bare skin of her back sending her nerve endings into a frenzy.

Nearly growing at the feeling of JJ's legs trying to force themselves closed, a possessive sound that rumbled from deep within Emily's chest, the brunette released the younger woman's clit from the grasp of her lips. Her arms wrapped fully around the blonde's thighs, her thumbs moving to pull the younger woman's lower lips apart, as she drew her tongue down…She probed, teased, delved. Tensing the muscle of her tongue, Emily ravenously thrust it inside her lover.

She moaned, the vibrations travelling through her tongue and seemingly echoing throughout JJ's entire body. The feeling of her tongue being encompassed completely by the heat and wetness of the blonde's walls made Emily moan again. She stroked her tongue inside of her lover; curled and twisted her tongue. She felt JJ begin to clench. She felt her clamp down around her tongue, her walls beginning to convulse. She felt JJ's hands tighten further in her hair and heard her moans slowly turn into high pitched cries.

Knowing how close the younger woman was, Emily quickly shifted her attention back to JJ's pulsating clit. She tightened her lips around the throbbing bud and sucked in short, hard bursts. Feeling confident she'd discovered the right spot inside the blonde's contracting walls, Emily gently thrust a finger inside. She pressed it upwards and began to thrust, slowly at first but gradually building speed, her mouth continuing to suck against JJ's clit.

JJ came with a startled cry. Her back arched from the bed; every muscle convulsing and quivering, every nerve ending heightened and on fire. She seemed to freeze in time for an endless moment – her body trapped in the precipice Emily had taken her to. And then she fumbled back to Earth. Her body shivered and shuddered, her toes and fingers curling, her breaths coming and going in short, rapid pants, gravity pulling her back down flat against the bed.

She only vaguely registered Emily's lips pressing against her skin: her thighs, her stomach, her chest and neck. And then the older woman's arms securely wrapped her up in a warm blanket of safety and security, her lover's smooth voice lulling her towards sleep. JJ almost instinctively nuzzled into Emily's chest and relaxed against her.

"I love you, sweet girl," Emily whispered softly, her hands stroking along the blonde's back. "Close your eyes and rest. I'm not going anywhere."

And so JJ did, content in the knowledge that her lover would remain with her throughout the night and every night to come.


End file.
